


We See You

by incipimus



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the foxes - Freeform, the foxhole court - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incipimus/pseuds/incipimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: if you're still taking andreil prompts what about something really fluffy in the other foxes povs as they notice Andrew and Neil's relationship develop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We See You

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I have read every single tfc fanfic I could find so I don't think my timeline is quite right but at least I tried, right

1.

Renee can't help but smile when she notices the way Andrew hands his cigarettes and secrets out to Neil, giving almost more than he is taking, and she knows there is something more. She tolerates Andrew's rants about their small useless striker when he's on drugs and his heavy gaze tracking Neil everywhere when he's off them.

She knows Andrew knows when he falls in step with her after practice and tells her to shut up.

“I didn't say anything,” Renee says, but she knows he also knows she won't tell anyone. Not until he's ready.

(She tells Allison to change her bet on Neil's sexuality, though.)

 

2. 

Allison's eyebrows almost rise up off her forehead when Renee tells her, and then she really looks at the two little monsters. Andrew says he hates Neil more frequently than he says he hates anyone else. Andrew sits next to Neil whenever he can. Andrew lets Neil drive his car. Looking back, she thinks Andrew maybe liked Neil even on drugs. Looking back, it's almost painfully obvious that Andrew liked Neil even more off the drugs. She knows what it feels like to lose someone, too, and when Andrew panics over Neil she empathizes more than she can ever admit.

Andrew seems to understand when she buys him ice cream from the vending machine while they wait for the FBI in the hotel and they aren't quite friends but there is an understanding. (She also wins all bets about Neil and Andrew's relationship from that point on.)

 

3.

Aaron is Andrew's twin. He knows. He can't say he's not a little jealous (Neil can drive Andrew's car, Neil can have other people in his life, Neil isn't threatened nearly as much as everyone else, Neil can convince Andrew to do things whereas Andrew doesn't even listen to Aaron when he talks) but he hopes maybe having Neil around will fix Andrew, maybe tape some of those gaping cracks together. He can't say he's not uncomfortable but Andrew is Aaron's other half.

He still has to do his job as a brother and make sure Neil isn't crossing any lines, so he watches and waits and cycles through threats in his mind.

(He decides Neil has earned his approval when Andrew finally lets go of their promise and decides to do everyone a favor and kick himself out of their dorm room.)

 

4.

Kevin suspects something is going on when his door catches on a pile of dirty clothes one day after practice and he sees Neil making a beeline for the staircase through the crack between the door and wall. He knows Andrew smokes on the roof and he almost snorts.

(He remembers Thea and the sneaking and feels something heavy settle in his gut.)

He won't say anything unless it starts to affect their play.

(Andrew steps onto the court willingly and Kevin's respect for Neil quadruples and he reflects that losing all that money betting against them might have been worth it.)

 

5.

Nicky knows when Andrew lets Neil drive his car, when Andrew presses a key to a house into Neil's hand. He wonders how Neil can be dense enough not to see that Andrew obviously cares for him.

He tries to drop hints but he's terrible at subtlety and it's not his fault they both have the emotional capacities of _bricks_.

(He would never outright tell anyone, he knows what it is like to be outed against your will and he would never wish that on anyone else.)

Dan snaps a picture of them at the airport and while they are still busy staring each other down she passes it around the team and Nicky rakes in fifty dollars. He makes Dan put the picture onto the Wall of Memories back home.

He is so so happy when they finally get together and gushes to Erik over skype for hours and he doesn't even bat an eye when Aaron decides he and Nicky are moving out, only winks at Andrew and smirks knowingly.

(He hides lube and condoms around their room before he even packs his stuff.)

 

6.

Neil doesn't come back to their room three nights in a row and one time Matt catches Neil stuffing clothes into the bottom of his hamper. It's simple process of elimination and he roots for both of them silently when they do their love-hate staredowns. He is so proud and so happy that Neil has gone from scared stray cat to something so strong and resilient and he would risk his life if ever Andrew ever hurt Neil (he knows Andrew won't).

The first time they kiss in front of the other foxes Matt nearly cheers. (Dan scowls at him because now she owes him thirty dollars and couldn't they have waited one more hour?)

 

7.

It is Dan's job to take care of her foxes so it is her job to notice everything. She knew whenever Seth and Allison used to be fighting or fucking, and she knows when Nicky gets on Aaron's nerves with his jokes and when Kevin thinks he isn't good enough and pushes harder and faster than he should. She buys Allison ice cream and body checks Nicky harder than is strictly necessary during practice and lets Kevin vent his frustration at her while they go over plays.

It is surprising that she has not noticed Andrew and Neil's relationship until now, when Andrew threatens Kevin and defends Neil and Matt starts elbowing her in the stomach.

(But maybe it isn't that surprising, because Andrew and Neil are more broken than anyone she has ever met and maybe their methods are different than anything she has ever seen before.)

(She has to stop Nicky from buying rainbow confetti on the drive back from their vacation in the cabin.)

 

8. _(bonus)_

Before Seth died he saw the way Andrew would defend Neil in death and he didn't suspect anything but he thought maybe one day he could do the same for Allison.

(He never got the chance to.)

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr @apoello (send more prompts,,)


End file.
